The Annoyance and the Quiet
by Divergent JoJo
Summary: AU. Modern Day. Tris and Tobias hate each other. Of course, their Social Studies teacher makes them work together on a history project. So what does that mean? They have to stop hating each other to get good grades. But does this hate turn into something else? Rated M for sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I'm a newish writer... Just going under a new name. Not telling you who I was... Only a few know. Here's my new story. Try and guess who I am. :) Mae is my middle name.**

**Tris POV**

_Hello, I'm Tris. I will be telling you how I became who I am present day. The date of this chapter is Nov. 3rd 2009. It is set at my high school._

I am standing near my locker in this hell hole of a place, getting my books, right?

But nothing is quite so good for a nerd, is it? I sigh.

"What the hell, Uriah!?" I hear some boy scream and then I am shoved on the ground.

"Shit," I mutter as I bend my finger back, since some freak just had to pretend some nerd girl wasn't standing there.

"You ok little nerd girl?" Someone mocks. I look up to see the man whore of our grade. Tobias.

"What the hell do you want, Tobias?" I say, getting up, "And I thought you knew my name, saying you tried to freakin' kiss me in middle school..." And, trust me, I say that fib loud and clear.

"When did that ever happen, nerd? Just because we lived on the same street doesn't mean I tried to 'kiss you'." He says.

I smirk in his face that so many girls have kissed. "You just don't like that fact do you? Now leave me alone," I say and go off to my class.

* * *

Lunch finally comes so I can sit with Marlene and Christina, my only friends in this place.

"What's up?" Marlene says, sitting down. She takes one good look at my scowl. "Was it Tobias? I heard about what happened in the hall today."

"Yeah, how did you stand up to him like that? He's such a freak, a cute, cute, freak..." Christina says trailing off.

"I don't know..." I mutter and sigh.

"I don't know how you had any nerve to stand up to him," Christina says.

"One of his freak friends pushed me down. That's all." I say.

"So, you were just defending yourself for being pushed down," Marlene says.

"Yeah. Wouldn't you?" I ask, looking up from my food.

"Not against the populars, I mean, I love you like a sister Tris, but I really wanna be with the in crowd," She says.

I scoff, "Whatever Marlene. Go ask Shauna or one of the cheerleaders." With that, I get up and throw my food away. I walk to the library, thinking.

I'm too lost in thought to notice Tobias walking next to me. When I do notice him, though, I smack his arm. "What do you want now?" I stop walking and rub my hand on the wall, trying to make it obvious that his touch is like poison to me.

He stops alongside me and rolls his eyes. "Why do you hate me so much?" He says.

"Cause you're a man whore. You fuck everything. Heck, I bet you fucked some girl today already," I snap.

"That's not true. Only a few select girls get to see my bod," He says and runs his hands down his body, wiggling his body.

I roll my eyes. I continue walking to the library, hoping he doesn't follow me.

Of course the freak does.

"I would be glad to let you see my bod," He says. I stop abruptly and he bumps into me.

"What... The... Hell... Did... You just say?" I snap. Really? What kind of normal person says that?

See what I mean by man whore?

He grabs my arm and turns me around. I smack him and scurry off. I turn around to see if he was following me, but he is just standing there. With hurt on his face.

Fake hurt, probably. I think to myself.

I have an impulsion to go back and say sorry, but in keep telling myself, he's a jerk you don't wanna say sorry to.

He'll just hurt you if you trust him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, my pretties! Or handsomes. I got lots of positive reviews so far! Thanks!**

**I don't have school today- thank The Lord- so, yeah. I will switch every chapter between Tobias' POV and Tris' POV.**

**May be starting a Truth or Dare Story.**

**Don't own Divergent or It's Time by Imagine Dragons.**

**This chapter, I'm going to make it more past tense, because they are telling it in 2013 while this takes place in 2009.**

**Tobias POV**

_Hello, I'm Tobias Eaton and I will be starting a story on how I became how I am today from a man whore. Thanks to my wonderful friends. This takes place on 10-5-09._

Oh god, I thought as I pull into my occupied mansion driveway. Please don't be some random girl. Please.

I walked into my house and find the door unlocked. I thought, 'What the hell?'

"Hello?" I called.

"It's just me baby!" Lauren.

"I'm really not in the mood to have sex right now, Lauren," I said as I walked into the living room. "How did you get in?" I said with tensity in my voice.

"I used the hidden key. Duh," She says and rolls her eyes.

"Can you leave now?" I said.

"Whatever Tobias. You know where to find me," She says and winked, leaving the house.

I slumped down on the couch in my overly big living room. If Marcus was only going to come home once a month to beat me, why can't I just live in a card board box? I don't want sex with those girls. They throw themselves at me. They're using me.

I really just wanted a steady relationship.

* * *

I woke up to my favorite song, It's Time. I set that so it would be my alarm. I honestly didn't want to go to school and see all those people who despise me that particular day. Like the people who don't really know why I was like that. They all thought I was no one except for Zeke, Uriah, and Will. Beatrice and her gang hate me.

I got out of bed and I honestly don't remember much until lunchtime.

That's when I got spaghetti sauce spilled down my front. It went a lot like this...

"Hey! Nerd girl! Why are you so feisty and you hate me?" I call. Beatrice whipped around and shot me a death glare.

"Because I have a bad temper with people like you," She snaps. "And I already told you why hate you. Now get over me. I'm a nerd, remember? Why do you care if I like you or not?" She's red in the face. And didn't know what to say to that.

Zeke came up behind her and pushed her, causing her to drop her lunch.

"You-" She starts. And I feel the warmth of spaghetti on my chest. I look down. She's sitting there stifling a laugh. I stand there, blinking.

"You are so lucky I would get arrested for killing you Zeke," I growled.

Zeke took off running in the other direction.

"I'm sorry... I- I will pay for the shirt... And... Um... See you in Social Studies..." She stutters and jogs off, head down. I sigh and go to clean myself up.

**Sorry it's so short... I don't have any ideas at the moment. If I get any, I will postanother chapter!**


End file.
